grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
A Grizzly Encounter
A Grizzly Encounter was a Bounty event in Grand Sphere and is the twenty-second event of the game. It was preceded by Garmr's Gaze: The Bloody Warden and was followed by Gift Rush. You were able to access this event from the Town Square or from the Pub. It started after maintenance on March 24, 2016 and ended on March 31, 2016 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on March 24, 2016: Raid Gauge Rewards Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The Raid Gauge will gradually decrease whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss is completely empty, all players who have defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. The number of times a boss must be defeated to completely empty a Raid Gauge differs by Bounty Boss rank. 'Times Needed to Defeat and Rewards' Use special Bounty Tickets to decrease the Raid Gauge faster. Mint , Apple, and Grape Tickets decrease the Raid Gauge faster and increase the chance of getting more Jade Keystones. Mint and Apple Tickets can be obtained at the Event Shop and Grape Tickets can be obtained from the current DX Set. Any unused Mint, Apple, and Grape Tickets will be lost after the event has ended. Bounty Host Rewards Bounty Host Rewards can be obtained by clearing Limited Event Challenges. Limited Event Challenges can be found in Home->Challenge->Event. Defeating a Special Bounty Boss when hosting a bounty will count as 1 Pt. Host using a special Bounty Ticket to earn more Points from a single bounty: Get Mana Orbs by clearing Limited Event Challenges. After pressing the Receive button, Challenge Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Jade Keystones" and redeem them for various rewards at the Event Shop. There are also Raid Gauge Rewards based on the times a Special Bounty Boss has been defeated by all players combined and Bounty Host Rewards based on points obtained by defeating Special Bounty Bosses as a host. 'Bonus Units' NEW Units from the new DX Set will have the following bonuses: *=>ATK Bonus against Special Bounty Bosses *=>Event Item "Jade Keystone" Bonus when a Special Bounty Boss is defeated. ''' & Keystone Bonuses stack when including multiple Bonus Units in your party. Bonuses are determined by the rarity of the Bonus Unit. Bonuses will remain the same even after evolving. Example: With a party that includes two 6★ Bonus Units, 100 Jade Keystones would be calculated as (100x3)+(100x3) = 600 Keystones earned! '''Special Bounty Bosses In this event you can face the special boss "Sebastian" at 6 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Jade Keystones" you can receive. Fire units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in the Special Bounty Boss battles, You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle: Rank 5★ and 6★ bounties can only be done after exchanging for them in the Event Shop. The 6★ Sebastian Bounty will be added to the Event Shop on 3/28 at 4:00 am PDT/PST. When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Jade Keystones" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Jade Keystones" from normal Bounty Bosses. 'Event Reward Units' The Event Reward Units are Lola, The Punished and Ange, Bearer of Light. Details for each units are on the Rewards page. Lola, The Punished and Ange, Bearer of Light can be obtained at the Event Shop by exchanging Jade Keystones. Mana Orbs are required to Evolve Event Reward Units as follows: Mana Eggs of the respective Attribute are also required to Evolve Event Reward Units. Mana Orbs can also be obtained in future events. 'Special Event Spheres' A special event Sphere called "Wildfire Spheres" will appear only during Special Bounty Boss battles. Set a "Wildfire Sphere" to deal heavy damage to a single enemy but the unit using the Sphere will also take damage. Get an Attack bonus when fighting in Bounty battles with Friends. Friends with the same leader unit will get even greater Attack bonuses. When a Fire unit uses a "Wildfire Sphere", that unit will take less damage than non-Fire units. When a Bonus unit from the current DX Set uses a "Wildfire Sphere", that unit will take only 1 damage. "Wildfire Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Assault Spheres will not appear during Special Bounty Boss battles. 'The Event Shop' The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Jade Keystones" may be exchanged for different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Sebastian to receive this item. The number of items that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused Jade Keystones will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Jade Keystones" at one time. Any received after the maximum amount has been exceeded will be lost. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread